DESCRIPTION OF SHARED RESOURCE The primary purpose of Animal Resources is to facilitate the specific cancer research program and projects at the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC). The division of Animal Research and Resources administers all laboratory animal resources and services of the Johns Hopkins University and Medical Institutions. SKCCC Animal Resources, due to its unique programs and goals, is operated as a separate functional unit under the direction of the Associate Provost for Animal Research and Resources and the Cancer Center and is designed specifically to enable investigator-initiated cancer biologic investigations in animals. The animal facilities and animal care program is fully accredited by the Association For Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care International. The SKCCC Animal Resources is in two locations: 1) the ground level of the Bunting-Blautein Cancer Research Building which contains 7,000 square feet of space, and 2) the ground level of CRBII currently under construction. Services provided include animal procurement, day to day care and oversight, microbiological monitoring, pathology services, training, maintenance of genetically altered and immunodeficient rodent colonies, consultation on animal model selection, and management of special facilities for the use of hazardous agents. The veterinary medical, microbiological monitoring, and pathology services are performed by the Department of Comparative Medicine on a fee-for-service basis. Bert Vogelstein.M.D., Resource Director, is responsible for the overall planning and direction of Animal Resources. Lisa Davis, Resource Manager, serves as the managing director of Animal Resources and has for her possibility an authority for the day-to-day direction and operation of the resource. This application requests continued support for an animal care and use shared resource which provides services to 41 SKCCC investigators.